The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘Fiscor Electric’.
‘Fiscor Electric’ was discovered by the inventor, Dirk Krüger, from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Poinsettia plant named ‘Fiscor’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364). ‘Fiscor’ is characterized by deep red colored bracts, dark-green foliage with moderate lobes, and wide, medium sized plant habit.
In November 2001, a plant having several orange inflorescences was discovered among a crop of potted flowering plants of the parent variety ‘Fiscor’ in a greenhouse in Gönnebek, Germany. In December 2001, the plant was taken to Hillscheid, Germany, where the plant was left to develop vegetative shoots, which were cut for propagation in the spring of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of ‘Fiscor Electric’ was performed by vegetative terminal cuttings. Asexual reproduction of ‘Fiscor Electric’ was first performed in March of 2002 in Hillscheid, Germany. Horticultural examination of the plants grown thereof starting in the late summer of 2002 and continuing through 2003, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fiscor Electric’ are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.